


Anecdote

by PHOMPHO



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO
Summary: só uma compilação de pequenas ideias que queria tirar da minha cabeça, nada a ser levado completamente a sério
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Escola

**Author's Note:**

> só uma compilação de pequenas ideias que queria tirar da minha cabeça, nada a ser levado completamente a sério

As vezes me pego imaginando como seria se no lugar de uma história de ação e terror tivesse escrito um romance adolescente com os meus tão queridos personagens que claramente habitam um vórtex de algum lugar entre a era de 2000 e 2010. Me pergunto se isso seria um "capítulo" ou uma parte de suas histórias no mínimo interessante de ver? Já que existem várias linhas do tempo se repetindo todas as vezes que algo dá errado não pareceria algo tão fora do normal para a história, até porque todos eles já viveram muitos papéis diferentes juntos e separados. Por esse único motivo quero explorar um pouco mais dessa ideia que seria claramente revoltante para mim mesma quando comecei a concepção deste trabalho.

Não imagino que este capítulo de suas vidas fossem ter muito a ver com a concepção original dos personagens, afinal de contas, Crepúsculo não mais é a melhor descrição de suas personalidades, acho que seria um pouco mais "trashy" e estranho, na minha mente só vem Beastly como um exemplo, mas a estrutura da história não exatamente funciona para o que já existe dos personagens, mas o ar de mistério e magia fazem um pouco de sentido. Também não consigo ver Alyna em um triângulo amoroso como na maioria dos romances clichês, sua personalidade diz mais "desinteressada que acaba se apaixonando pelo 'mocinho' que só quer ver ela bem", o que nos levaria a uma única opção para par romântico, Herbert, o bom mocinho que só quer ver a personagem principal bem e feliz, mesmo que isso signifique não estar com ele no final, e nesse sentido sim consigo ver ele como um personagem do meu exemplo complicado, Kyle, o personagem principal, que é estranhamente ruim e popular é uma boa comparação a personalidade de Herbert, claramente adorado por todos mas diria que sem a parte "ruim" e vilanesca de Kyle. Em questão de "rivais" para Aly, não acredito que Aqüila entre nessa categoria, vejo ela mais como a melhor amiga que tenta fazer os dois ficarem juntos mesmo parecendo algo impossível enquanto Dankan seria novamente o melhor amigo de Herbert que não exatamente liga para nada do que está acontecendo de verdade.

* * *

"Prezado Diário, Alyna aqui novamente, o ano é 2005, é o início de setembro, meu primeiro ano no ensino médio, uma escola completamente nova e pessoas nem tão novas assim. Meu irmão mais velho, Dankan, estava no segundo ano lá, eu conhecia uma boa parte de seus amigos, bom, talvez "conhecer" seja um exagero, já os vi algumas vezes em casa jogando vídeo games com meu irmão, e talvez tenha dito oi para um ou dois deles. Então corrigindo o que disse antes - uma escola completamente nova e pessoas mais novas ainda, agora sim. Me pergunto se alguém vai ser no mínimo interessante ou se vou passar mais alguns anos na biblioteca onde ninguém vai poder me encher por muito tempo, de qualquer forma estou levemente animada para conhecer pessoas novas que talvez eu odeie."

Após escrever minha primeira página no novo diário que agora contaria as minhas "aventuras" durante o inexplorado e novo ensino médio dei um longo suspiro enquanto colocava o pequeno cadeado em forma de borboleta na pequena abertura que adornava o refilo do livro, havia visto algo parecido com isso em um filme alguns anos antes e importunei minha mãe até que encontrasse algo igual para mim, agora, no entanto, claramente me arrependo, não combina nem um pouco com o meu estilo atual mas prometi a mim mesma que iria usá-lo mesmo assim antes que mamãe descobrisse que eu não gostava mais dele. Não queria que ninguém o encontrasse, por isso tive certeza de escondê-lo em baixo das minhas antigas folhas de escola, antes de fechar a gaveta da minha escrivaninha, a coitada já havia visto uns bons anos de uso, agora estava pintada completamente de preto para esconder os antigos riscos de caneta e tinta, até mesmo o papel de parede roxo com morceguinhos que papai havia colocado ano passado após meus incessantes pedidos já estava levemente caindo da parede, ele fez o seu melhor, mas claramente não tinha muita ideia de como pendurar esse negócio na parede. Mas não me incomodava nem um pouco, a maior parte das desavenças que eu encontrava com o incômodo roxo agora estavam cobertas pelos pôsteres e fotos das minhas bandas favoritas - Green Day, Nine Inch Nails, Avenged Sevenfold e Slipknot estavam em maioria na parede, o que num geral tapava a maior parte do desenho em si... Talvez eu fosse uma pessoa levemente fútil quanto a esse tipo de coisa...

Me levantando da cadeira levemente barulhenta e velha eu olhei diretamente para mim mesma no espelho, tentando me ver entre os inúmeros adesivos de várias marcas de roupas e revistas teen, pude reconhecer que o cabelo ruivo quase que indomável que vinha da família da minha mãe continuava o mesmo, a magreza sem explicação e que num geral eu considerava um tanto quanto bonita também continuava a mesma, então fechei os olhos como nos filmes adolescentes e respirei fundo, torcendo para que no outro dia tudo desse certo e corresse perfeitamente. Fechei as cortinas vermelhas que encontrei em promoção em uma loja de móveis e me sentei na cama que estava coberta com o meu cobertor levemente peludo e violeta que eu tanto adorava, desliguei a pequena luminária de lava que havia ganhado de minha tia Deathra vários anos trás e que sempre esteve nesse exato lugar e me virei para olhar o teto. As estrelas que um dia já haviam brilhado no escuro agora mal apareciam, ainda consigo me lembrar de Dankan ajudando papai a colar as estrelas no meu teto como se fosse ontem, mas já haviam se passado pelo menos uns 5 anos. O sono batia aos poucos, e meus olhos cansados iam se fechando enquanto olhava as estrelas, e quando finalmente me virei para dormir de uma vez, abracei firmemente Pepper, um estranho coelho de pelúcia que Dankan havia ganhado para mim em uma ida ao circo ano passado, ele era claramente um item defeituoso, seus olhos de baixa qualidade e seus membros levemente fora de lugar eram o seu real charme, e eu o adorava de qualquer maneira.

De manhã no entanto, assustei com o alto barulho do despertador, meu cérebro ainda parecia estar dormindo mas me levantei mesmo assim, saindo no corredor enquanto arrastava Pepper ao meu lado até chegar no banheiro azul completamente decorado com itens de vida marinha, tudo ali dentro tinha a ver com o oceano de alguma forma, o sentei em cima do cesto de roupas e abri a torneira enquanto me encarava no espelho tentando entender se aquela criatura realmente era eu mesma. Após alguns segundos de reflexão, joguei a água gelada no meu rosto, o que fez meu corpo todo tremer de frio, o outono realmente já havia chegado. Escovando meus dentes olhei na direção de Pepper, me perguntava se ainda deveria estar carregando ele para todos os lados da casa agora que teria de ser uma adolescente de verdade, mas esses pensamentos foram embora da minha cabeça extremamente rápido quando ouvi as altas batidas na porta.

"Você já acabou?" eu podia ouvir a voz ríspida do meu irmão do outro lado, ele ainda sofria com as estranhas quebras de voz as vezes, era um tanto quanto engraçado, "Você está ouvindo, Alyna?!" ele continuou batendo várias vezes na porta até que mamãe o repreendeu do andar de baixo, ela não era estrita com muitas das coisas que fazíamos, mas o silêncio durante a manhã era mais do que necessário.

"Já estou saindo!" eu disse levemente alto enquanto enxugava o rosto e terminava de pentear o cabelo depois de pegar Pepper de volta. Abrindo a porta pude ver o leve desgosto do meu irmão por precisar voltar para a escola tão cedo de manhã, deixei uma leve risadinha escapar, o que não o deixou muito feliz enquanto batia a porta do banheiro, sendo novamente repreendido por mamãe do andar de baixo. Voltei ao meu quarto e me olhei no espelho novamente, o meu pijama que era composto por uma camiseta branca com uma enorme estampa de joaninha e os shorts vermelho já estava extremamente batidos, mas me questionava se precisava mesmo causar uma boa impressão no primeiro dia de aula? Considerando que ninguém me conhecia, mas acho que dizer "ninguém" novamente é um pouco de exagero, Aqüila, que era minha amiga desde que eu podia me lembrar como um ser vivo, iria estar lá comigo, então não tinha muito o que me preocupar, não é mesmo? E foi com esse tipo de pensamento que decidi que iria usar o que sempre usava, uma das milhares de camisetas de bandas que havia juntando durante os últimos 2 anos e a minha calça cargo favorita, havia comprado ela no inverno passado enquanto estava na loja de conveniências com papai, mas as botas que adorava tanto haviam sido encontradas em um brechó no centro da cidade e estavam um tanto quanto batidas, mas não conseguia me desfazer delas a essa altura da situação.

Depois de vários debates comigo mesma se aquilo era "apropriado" para o primeiro dia de aula decidi que não importava e que estava me preocupando de mais, então simplesmente enfiei todos os livros que precisava colocar no meu novo armário dentro da minha nova bolsa rosa choque que era adornada de caveiras com lacinhos e desci para a cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã, papai sempre preparava a comida já que mamãe geralmente estava trabalhando, e para nos recompensar, ou talvez dar um pouco de esperança para Dankan, papai fez as panquecas fofas que só comíamos em ocasiões especiais. Eu havia parado de tomar café em si uns 2 anos atrás quando li em alguma revista idiota que fazia mal para a pele tomar café durante a manhã, desde então papai sempre deixa uma caneca de chá verde separada para mim, mamãe não gosta muito dessa "idiotice" como ela mesma chama, mas acho que isso vem da sua família alemã, lembro quando era pequena e mamãe preparava um café da manhã que mais se parecia com um jantar, mas desde que foi promovida e começou a ficar mais tempo fora de casa esse trabalho começou a ser do papai.

"Espero que as crianças estejam mais animadas depois desse café da manhã, não esqueçam seus lanches depois", papai dizia numa voz um tanto quanto sonolenta, ele provavelmente estava acordando mais cedo que o normal para preparar essas coisas para nós dois, e o trabalho no laboratório também não parecia ter diminuído nos últimos meses, havia uma estranha doença afetando vários dos moradores da cidade, era como se eles estivessem ficando anêmicos de repente, papai estava fazendo seu melhor para descobrir o que estava causando aquilo, mas ninguém conseguia encontrar uma resposta definitiva, era como se fosse uma ocorrência sobrenatural.

Terminando meu café da manhã me levantei para colocar o lanche dentro da mochila antes que o ônibus chegasse, "Se cuidem vocês dois!", mamãe gritou da mesa da cozinha nos olhando com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. O ônibus passava na frente de casa todos os dias no mesmo horário, 6:30 da manhã para ser mais exata, dei um rápido tchau para mamãe e papai e subi no ônibus que agora parecia um monstro, não conhecia ninguém ali dentro e era como se todos estivessem olhando diretamente para mim, mas essa ilusão durou apenas alguns segundos até eu notar que todos na verdade estavam olhando para o meu querido irmão que já os conhecia desde o ano passado, um tanto quanto um alívio, para falar a verdade. Pude ver que Aqüila estava sentada no fundo do ônibus observando os garotos mais velhos e sonhando com seu casamento junto de algum deles, sem nenhuma dúvida, ela sempre foi insuportavelmente romântica e sonhadora. 

"Terra para Aqüila, bom dia", eu disse rindo e me sentando no assento ao seu lado, ela estava extremamente bem arrumada como sempre, sua camiseta listrada e seus jeans claro sempre pareciam servir perfeitamente bem, não conseguia entender como ela fazia esse tipo de bruxaria! "Espero que nossos horários sejam os mesmos, não quero ter que conhecer gente nova..." eu disse dando um longo suspiro antes de ver no canto da minha visão o que parecia ser um dos amigos de Dankan olhando na minha direção, quando abri meus olhos rapidamente para ter certeza não havia ninguém olhando, me perguntava se estava imaginando coisas por estar nervosa.

"Ah, bom dia, Aly!" O sorriso branco e contagiantes de Aqüila parecia um vento matutino e revigorador no meu rosto, ela estava quase sempre extremamente feliz, o que parecia ser uma expressão rara para mim, "o que você quer dizer com isso? Pensei que pelo menos numa escola nova você iria ser obrigada a conhecer gente nova, mas você realmente é uma criatura de habito, né?" ela riu cobrindo a boca de leve, claramente ela não era dessa parte do mundo, sua família havia se mudado do Japão para cá durante o começo dos anos 90, mas viviam visitando sua família por lá, e era bem claro que Aqüila manteve alguns dos maneirismos do local, era uma das poucas coisas - fora o seu cabelo tingido de rosa - que a diferenciava das outras garotas populares da escola. Isso fazia ela levemente menos popular com os garotos, e talvez se associar comigo diminua mais ainda a sua popularidade com o sexo oposto considerando que eu mostrava 0 interesse em qualquer tipo de romance, "pensei que você iria se grudar no seu irmão para ter uma chance melhor de conhecer gente nova", ela deu outra leve risada e olhou na direção dele.

"Claro que não! Quero ficar bem longe do Dankan e dos seus amigos, tenho o pressentimento de que ser a irmã mais nova de um dos principais jogadores de futebol americano da escola vai me trazer uma péssima reputação", com outro longo suspiro apoiei os cotovelos nas coxas e deitei minha cabeça sobre as palmas das mãos, eu havia aparecido em alguns dos jogos de Dankan, e ele era claramente um jogador extremamente popular com as garotas, "tenho certeza de que isso vai dar a impressão que eu sou tão sociável quanto ele...", Aqüila deu algumas batidinhas de leve nas minhas costas enquanto ria do meu estranho dilema.

"Tenho certeza que não vai ser tão ruim quanto você imagina", ela disse sorrindo e tentando ser uma boa amiga, mas eu conhecia ela muito bem, por dentro estava rindo do meu sofrimento, mas com respeito, esse sempre havia sido nosso senso de humor afinal de contas. E não levamos muito tempo para chegar à frente da nova escola, que parecia mil vezes maior do que a antiga, vários dos alunos mais velhos do terceiro ano já estavam pela entrada para ajudar os novatos, ou seja, nós.

Eu podia ver Dankan descendo na frente e cumprimentando alguns dos alunos que já estavam por ali, e novamente era como se todos os olhares tivessem voltado diretamente para mim, engoli seco e dei meus primeiros passos para dentro da escola antes de ver Dankan empurrando um de seus amigos para cima de mim e rindo. "V-você está precisando de ajuda?" o garoto alto e loiro disse um tanto quanto sem jeito, seu rosto levemente bronzeado parecia ter saído direto de uma revista e seus olhos verdes e inquietos ficavam pairando do meu rosto para longe a cada segundo. Eu pensava já ter visto ele em casa algumas vezes, mas não havia entendido muito bem o que estava acontecendo, então virei o rosto e olhei na direção do meu irmão, que me olhou de volta com um olhar de quem não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que na realidade queria dizer que ele estava tramando alguma coisa. "Q-quer dizer, me chamo Herbert, e você é A-alyna, não é?", o garoto que agora pelo menos tinha nome disse, voltando atrás e notando que não havia nem ao menos se identificado antes de simplesmente falar algo tão sem sentido.

"Isso mesmo, mas não, obrigada, eu posso me virar sozinha", eu disse levemente sem emoção e me virei em direção a entrada para pegar meu horário para esse semestre, Herbert parecia um tanto quanto perdido, ou será que estava chocado com a minha resposta? Talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu me lembrasse dele, mas considerando que eu nunca prestava muita atenção nos amigos do meu irmão eu não poderia afirmar que já tinha visto ele antes. Até porque, na maior partes todos os garotos eram extremamente parecidos e gostavam das mesmas exatas coisas, o que não ajudava muito a lembrar qual deles era qual. Aqüila no entanto, me olhava extremamente incrédula do que eu havia acabado de fazer e veio correndo atrás de mim, ela claramente iria dizer que eu joguei uma ótima oportunidade fora porque ele era extremamente bonitinho.

"Não acredito que você jogou essa oportunidade de conhecer a escola com um garoto extremamente bonitinho fora!" exatamente como previsto ela estava levemente brava comigo, o que era de se esperar, algo desse tipo nunca havia acontecido comigo, na verdade, os garotos num geral me evitavam, talvez fosse a minha expressão facial que parecia sempre congelada nessa angustia, ou seria tristeza com uma pitada de raiva? Não sei explicar.

"Não é nada de mais Aqüila, era claramente só o meu irmão querendo que eu passasse vergonha, nada fora do normal", eu disse suspirando e pegando a tabela de horários com o grande aviso em vermelho que todas as aulas de hoje seriam introduções e que depois disso estaríamos livres para conhecer a escola e nos socializarmos com nossos companheiros de classe, o que era o tipo de coisa que eu com certeza não queria ouvir de forma alguma nesse tipo de situação. Mas já tinha certeza que todas as minhas semanas iriam começar com aulas de inglês de um professor chamado de Arkes, comecei a questionar que tipo de livros entediante iríamos ter que ler esse ano, espero que não tenha algum tipo de peça de teatro envolvida também.

Junto à Aqüila andamos por um bom tempo até encontrarmos a sala 215 no segundo andar, a escola toda possuía um ar de antiguidade, não tinha muita certeza, mas acredito que ela tenha sido construída durante os anos de 1900, tudo tinha um estranho ar de riqueza e excentricismo, a nossa antiga escola era um prédio um tanto quanto moderno, construído durante os anos 80, mas isso estava em um patamar completamente diferente, o que me assustava levemente quanto as novas regras. Entrando na grande sala que seria nossa sala de inglês deixei um pequeno suspiro de surpresa escapar da minha boca, o lugar era enorme, se parecia mais com uma sala de faculdade, com certeza, me perguntava se todas aquelas cadeiras iriam ficar ocupadas durante o semestre. Na grande lousa que adornava a frente da sala podíamos ler uma letra um tanto quanto bonita que nos dizia algumas coisas sobre a escola: primeiramente que nenhum aluno poderia sair do terreno durante o horário de aula, a enfermaria era no primeiro andar ao lado da diretoria e que iriamos receber as chaves dos nossos armários ao final das apresentações dos professores. Nada muito fora do normal até então, nos sentamos perto das janelas que davam visão a grande quadra de esportes no fundo da escola, as grandes arquibancadas estavam exatamente como eu me lembrava no último ano ou dois, Dankan já havia tido alguns jogos neste mesmo campo, mas nunca tinha tomado tempo para notar o quão grande a escola era.

Poucos minutos após nossa chega vários outros alunos começaram a encher a sala, todos pareciam ser do mesmo ano que nós, e bem à nossa frente sentou um estranho garoto, seu rosto tinha um ar de cansaço, as fundas olheiras o denunciavam, suas roupas um tanto quanto elegantes eram levemente desleixadas ao mesmo tempo, logo quando o notei, Aqüila me deu um leve empurrão com o cotovelo, como se dizendo para chamar atenção dele, eu a ignorei balançando a cabeça num sinal de não, ela soltou um suspirou e esticou a mão, mas segundos antes nosso professor abriu a porta da sala a assustando de leve, não pude me segurar e deixei uma pequena risada escapar. Sua apresentação não levou muito tempo, Sr. Arkes havia se formado em literatura uns 5 anos atrás e blá blá blá, suas aulas seriam na segunda e nossos armários seriam no terceiro andar, os outros professores iriam se apresentar nos dias seguintes conforme as aulas começassem, todos os alunos iriam encontrar a lista de materiais e livros nos armários, e com isso ele saiu da sala. Eu me sentia levemente bombardeada de informação, mas algo parecia estar fora do lugar, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso, no mesmo segundo que o Sr. Arkes saiu da sala, Aqüila já estava importunando o garoto à nossa frente.

"Olá, me chamo Aqüila, e essa é a Aly, aparentemente estamos na mesma sala, né? Qual seu nome?", ela sempre teve um sorriso estranhamente carismático para tudo e em todas as situações possíveis, as vezes eu invejava a sua facilidade de se comunicar com os outros, mas o garoto parecia um tanto quanto pego de surpresa, seus olhos arregalados e o sorriso levemente desconfortável estavam quase que pintados no seu rosto pálido.

"Ahm... Me chamo Edward, e sim... aparentemente estamos na mesma sala...", ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia levemente desconfortável também não parecia se importar muito com o bombardeio de perguntas de Aqüila, ela sempre teve o pequeno defeito de falar até de mais. De qualquer forma, Edward havia se mudado para a cidade apenas alguns meses atrás com sua mãe para cuidar de uma de suas tias, sua família não era muito de viver em um lugar por muito tempo, então ele não sabia se iriam ficar por ali ou não, o que para mim era engraçado, considerando que passei a vida toda nessa cidade pequena, "a cidade grande não é tão interessante assim, para falar a verdade, todos os lugares são levemente iguais", com uma pequena risada nós nos levantamos e pegamos as últimas chaves na grande mesa que ficava na frente da sala. 

O terceiro andar parecia um pouco menor que os outros andares, e com certeza tinha menos luzes, meu armário era o 314, estava incrivelmente limpo e sem nada, tirei a maior parte dos livros que Dankan havia me emprestado do seu primeiro ano e todos os cadernos que iria usar para esse semestre, era estranho não ter todas aquelas fotos e recortes colados no meu armário como nos últimos anos, mas era uma boa razão para começar de novo, ninguém me conhecia de qualquer forma.

Depois da nossa pequena excursão até os armários decidimos que a melhor coisa a se fazer era explorar o resto da escola, acredito que andamos por pelo menos uma hora, apenas jogando conversa fora antes de darmos de cara com meu irmão novamente, "olha só, finalmente te encontrei, Aly!", ele sorriu para mim como se fosse algo tão difícil de me encontrar, ainda mais ao lado de Aqüila, "já se achou pela escola? vai ter um jogo de treino daqui a pouco, se vocês quiserem ir ver", ele parecia um tanto quanto animado para voltar a jogar depois de ter ficado trancado dentro de casa por causa da neve.

"Claro que vamos!", Aqüila respondeu mais animada do que nunca, ela só queria ver os garotos mais velhos, e com um suspiro, Edward e eu seguimos os dois até as arquibancadas. Incrivelmente, já tinham vários outros alunos por ali, 


	2. Terapia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> novamente, assim como descrito no primeiro "capítulo" esses rascunhos são apenas para tirar ideias da minha cabeça de alguma forma, e não precisam ser levados a sério de nenhuma forma.
> 
> [referência](https://pieces-of-wonderland.blogspot.com/2020/04/sei-la-so-quero-tirar-isso-do-peito.html)

Nesse velho consultório já atendi inúmeros pacientes, mas acredito que nenhum deles chegaria aos pés do que eu teria que ouvir vindo dessa família, três dos quatro membros iriam ser meus pacientes em dias alternados, a mãe e os dois filhos, eu nunca havia passado por este tipo de situação, talvez uma terapia de reconciliação aqui e outra ali, mas nunca uma família quase que toda e não sendo para uma sessão todos juntos, o que faz meu interesse no assunto aceita-los como clientes para quanto tempo tivesse que durar. Neste primeiro dia iria atender a mãe, Warnessa Leister, uma mulher de 45 anos e militar desde os 18, essas eram todas as informações que eu tinha sobre ela fora uma foto 3x4 que mostrava seu rosto coberto por cicatrizes e seu cabelo encaracolado e ruivo, um completo mistério que eu queria resolver durante as 14h em uma sessão simples de uma hora e meia. Mas pouco eu entendia o que estava por vir...

Quando o grande relógio da sala de espera deu sua última batida para avisar que já eram 14 horas eu me levantei da aconchegante cadeira de couro e abri a porta do consultório para ver a mulher que antes conhecia apenas por uma horrenda foto de câmera barata. Ela era alta esbelta, mas essa palavra nas descrevia ela bem, pela blusa de mangas curtas eu podia ver seus músculos definidos mas não grandes, talvez "esbelta mas claramente forte" seja uma melhor descrição do seu biotipo, seus olhos tinham uma intrigante mistura de azul com amarelo, pelas suas roupas tão normais eu nunca diria que ela trabalhava para o exército. Dando um leve sorriso a chamei para entrar na sala pela primeira vez, com um gesto um tanto quanto robótico ela se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira de terapia como se estivesse marchando, sua postura era extremamente reta e rígida, muito provavelmente por conta de um treinamento rígido. "Boa tarde senhora Leister, espero que esteja confortável, agora diga-me, o que lhe trás aqui?", uma simples pergunta que levou pelo menos um minuto para ser respondida, a confusão em seus olhos que pulavam de um lado pro outra da sala era um tanto quanto claros, não parecia que a decisão de vir até aqui tenha sido completamente dela.

"Meu marido me recomendou vir aqui", ela disse quase que seca, num tom de voz tão robótico quanto o seu andar, "ele acredita que talvez possa ajudar as crianças e...", com mais uma pausa ela respirou fundo tentando continuar com sua compostura, seus dedos se remoíam e reviravam, "me ajudar com as lembranças.", ela finalmente pode terminar o seu raciocínio e eu podia vê-la engolir a seco, como se lhe doesse ter que confirmar com suas próprias palavras que precisava de ajuda, talvez um pouco tivesse sido formado durante seus anos no exército, um estranho ego.

"Você poderia elaborar um pouco mais sobre essas 'lembranças', senhora Leister?", eu sinto minha sobrancelha arqueando de leve enquanto começo a anotar os estranhos comportamentos e queixas da minhas cliente complexa, ela se revira um pouco na cadeira novamente antes de ranger os dentes e soltar um suspiro que parecia estar entalado em sua garganta desde que chegou no consultório.

"Acredito que o senhor vá pedir para relatar tudo desde o início, então precisamos começar com a minha infância...", intrigado, meus dedos param por um segundo de escrever e meus olhos vão direto aos dela, eu não esperava ouvir algo desse tipo, pelo seu cargo tão alto imaginei que seria estresse por ter tantas responsabilidades, ou algo relacionado a uma missão, ou até mesmo a guerra, mas sobre sua infância? "Eu sou a irmã mais velha de quatro irmãos, digamos que meu pai não era exatamente um homem muito... típico", ela continuou enquanto olhava para o teto como se tudo estivesse passando diante os seus olhos, "você vê, ele era um homem do exército desde que me lembro como um ser nesta terra, mamãe morreu muito antes de eu ter qualquer lembrança dela, então eramos apenas nós cinco na casa. Meus pai sempre foi extremamente rígido conosco, e queria que fossemos 'suficientes' o quanto antes, e para isso ele usava métodos... horrendos", ela pausou novamente, voltando os seus olhos para mim, eles não tinham nenhuma emoção, estavam apenas lembrando das coisas.

"O que você quer dizer com 'horrendos' exatamente?", minha pergunta era simples, mas depois de quase 40 anos nessa profissão, horrendo pode ser qualquer coisa, principalmente para uma criança.

"Quando eu fiz mais ou menos 12 ou 13 anos fui vendada, jogada na antiga caminhonete e largada no meio da floresta, era próximo de onde morávamos, tudo que ele me deu foi uma faca e um casaco velho e fino, eu fiquei ali sozinha durante pelo menos um mês... quando você está tentando lutar para sobreviver os dias não importam para falar a verdade...", com certeza minha expressão era de surpresa, pois um leve riso saiu dos seus lábios, "daí em diante as coisas apenas escalaram mais, com 14 anos eu já sabia atirar para matar, com 15 fui colocada numa escola militar que foi a real idade que entrei para o exército, não posso comentar sobre meus irmãos pois na maior parte do tempo eu estava trancada em algum lugar da casa.", meus pensamentos não conseguiam processar tais coisas, era como se tudo aquilo acontecendo bem na minha frente fosse um filme e nada mais.

"S-se não desrespeito perguntar... porque a senhora continua o exército?", uma pergunta um tanto quanto discreta, mas que chamava muito a minha atenção, depois de tudo isso... porque ela continuava no mesmo lugar?

"Digamos que... eu tomei gosto pela coisa. Talvez tenha sido o único motivo de eu não ter parado na cadeira elétrica, talvez. Quando fiz 18 anos eu 'entrei' de verdade para o exército com o codinome 'Guerra', minha diversão era matar, ver a humanidade sofrer...", com um leve pulo na cadeira eu engoli seco, era como estar falando com um sociopata, mas aqueles pensamentos ao mesmo tempo não pareciam mais dela, "Mas os problemas começaram de verdade quando fui colocada no pelotão de meu pai, por mais que na época matar para mim fosse nada além de um esporte, ele me obrigou a fazer coisas horríveis, genocídio não chega nem perto do que eu fui obrigada a fazer...", seu rosto se contorcia em raiva, e claramente era isso que lhe perseguia tanto, todas as cicatrizes pelo seu corpo contavam essas histórias pro si só. "Foi em meio a uma dessas 'missões' especiais que conhecia meu marido", após essa sentença delicada ela levantou os olhos do chão diretamente para mim.

"Você havia sido ordenada à matá-lo, eu presumo?", minha voz continuava trêmula, em todos esses anos eu nunca havia escutado nada desse tipo.

"Sim, na época ele trabalhava com uma companhia farmacêutica, estava tentando encontrar uma cura para uma doença que não existia, tudo havia sido inventado pelo exército, eles queriam acabar com eles por terem se oposto uma vez, mas quando entrei naquele laboratório, depois de ter matado tantos...", eu voz de repente se tornou trêmula, como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto, "era como se eu o conhecesse à tantos anos... era como se o destino tivesse o colocado no meu caminho...", as lágrimas deram lugar à um sorriso quase que nostálgico.

"Seu pai não deve ter gostado muito dessa escolha, não é?", ouvir um final tão sensível à tudo isso me deixou um pouco mais calmo, ela não parecia mais um enigma tão grande quanto sua curta ficha.

"Exatamente por isso eu fugi, naquele mesmo dia, mas ainda assim ele me encontrou...", um suspiro misturado com angustia saiu da sua garganta antes dela continuar seu relato, "Pelo menos um anos depois de ter fugido, engravidei de meu primeiro filho, Dankan, dois anos depois, tive Alyna, a mais nova, e foi mais ou menos um ano depois de ela ter nascido que ele me encontrou.", seus olhos pulavam pela sala tentando re-lembrar os detalhes, "Ele entrou com um mandato judicial dizendo que eu não era mentalmente estável o suficiente para cuidar das crianças."

"Ele tinha alguma prova disso?", eu estava confuso, por mais que no início de sua história ela parecesse um tanto quanto instável, nada sobre a segunda parte parecia 'instável' para mim.

"Ele não precisou de prova, era um homem respeitado no exército a sabe-se lá à quanto tempo, eles levaram sua palavra e meu 'desaparecimento' como prova o suficiente", a tristeza tomou conta de seu rosto pálido e coberto de sardas, "Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que eles passaram junto ao meu pai, mas eu sei que os dois sofreram durante 5 anos até que eu pude tê-los de volta... foram longos 8 anos brigando e tentando provar que eu não era mentalmente instável como meu pai tanto dizia.", isso queria dizer que o menino mais velho tinha 11 anos e a menina 9 anos, "Foi um tanto quanto complicado para faze-los voltar para uma vida normal comigo e com meu marido, Dankan havia se tornado um tanto quanto... explosivo, enquanto Alyna não falava nem ao menos uma única palavra, e foi assim até recentemente..."

"Esse foi o motivo pelo qual vocês procuraram a minha ajuda?", eu perguntei levemente confuso com a situação.

"Não, depois de apenas dois anos juntos novamente eles haviam começado a agir normalmente conosco, um pouco fechados, mas eram crianças normais", ela pausou por alguns segundos antes de continuar, "O problema não é o comportamento dos dois, e sim os efeitos do que meu pai fez com eles.", ela abaixou os olhos e olhou para a palma das mãos, como se sentisse culpada pelo que aconteceu com seus filhos. "Dankan tem... momentos de sanidade, momentos de inconsequência e outros momentos onde ele quase termina com a própria vida, durante esses 6 anos tivemos que leva-lo para a emergência pelo menos 4 vezes por tentativas variadas de suicídio...", outro suspiro escapou de sua garganta, e antes que eu pudesse comentar, ela continuou, "Alyna no entanto é... um pouco mais complicada, ela teve terrores noturnos durante muito tempo, e sempre comenta sobre certas coisas como se tivesse outra pessoa dentro da sua cabeça, as vezes nem parece a mesma pessoa...", confusa ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto antes de passas seus longos dedos pelos cabelos e olhar novamente para mim, "Acredito que isso seja um bom resumo da história."

Olhando para o relógio, notei que a maior parte da sessão já havia passado, "Nada disso é sua culpa, senhora Leister, entendo sua preocupação com seus filhos, mas na próxima sessão quero que falei um pouco mais sobre a sua infância e sua carreira, se não for algo muito complexo para você.", acenando com a cabeça ela se levantou com um sorriso amigável, e com um aperto firme de mão, mais firme do que eu esperava, ela saiu da minha sala dizendo adeus.

Tudo aquilo havia sido como uma montanha russa, por mais que todos eles fossem uma grande incógnita para mim, essa primeira sessão com certeza havia aberto meus olhos para o porque de ser necessário vê-los em horários separados, como uma família pareciam extremamente bem unidos e organizados, mas individualmente é como ver vários acidentes acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Pela vaga descrição que a mãe pode dar, eu pude formar uma ideia levemente melhor do problema dos dois filhos, mas acredito que apenas durante uma consulta formar vou poder ter certeza do que sentem.

* * *

Dois dias depois, no mesmo horário que a mãe havia vindo me visitar, estava marcado para o irmão mais velho, Dankan, de acordo com sua ficha tinha 17 anos, estava no segundo ano do ensino médio depois de repetir o primeiro por três tentativas de suicídio durante o ano letivo, fora o que havia sido descrito por Warnessa dias antes, a única outra informação que eu tinha era mais uma foto mal feita 3x4, era um jovem um tanto quanto bonito, eu não conseguia descifrar com certeza, mas parecia ter uma tatuagem em seu pescoço e um ou dois piercings no lado direito do lábio, o cabelo curto e claramente tingido de azul era quase que óbvio pelas raízes loiras e mal retocadas, tudo gritava um adolescente inconsequente. Quando o grande relógio da sala de espera deu sua última batida para avisar que já eram 14 horas eu me levantei da aconchegante cadeira de couro e abri a porta do consultório para ver uma cena um tanto quanto surpreendente, Warnessa estava abraçando o garoto e se despedindo com um sorriso encorajador e carinhoso, Dankan, no entanto, parece um tanto quando nervoso e assustado, principalmente após me ver esperando na por do consultório, após acenas com a cabeça e dar espaço para o garoto entrar, me sentei novamente na cadeira.

Seu jeito despojado e jovem era claramente óbvio pelas suas roupas rasgadas e decoradas com o que eu assumia ser vários logos de bandas diferente numa jaqueta de couro que parecia um tanto quanto velha. Colocando um dos pés sobre o joelho ele me encarou sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

"Bom, Dankan, você poderia me contar o que te trás aqui?", com um sorriso amigável eu tentei acalma-lo o máximo possível, não conseguia compreender completamente o seu nervosismo, era como se não quisesse falar com ninguém sobre o que estava sentindo.

"Pra falar a verdade doutor... eu não tenho muita certeza de porque mamãe me trouxe aqui.", com um sorriso desajeitado e confuso ele passou os dedos no cabelo para tirá-lo de seus olhos que também continham uma combinação exótica de cores, uma marrom que mais parecia um vermelho se misturava com um claro azul que parecia um tanto quanto o da mãe, "Não sei se é sobre o suicídio, ou sobre as garotas, as notas, meu comportamento um geral, sei lá", ele falava um tanto quanto despreocupado, e os motivos dados também pareciam bem largados em sua mente.

"Podemos falar sobre tudo isso, na verdade", limpando a garganta dei outro sorriso amigável, "Porque não começamos com o seu comportamento, seus pais tem reclamado dele?", Warnessa em nenhum momento comentou sobre Dankan ser um garoto com comportamento intolerável, então não acredito que seja algo desse tipo.

"Olha, cara, por mais que eu tente explica é um pouco complicado...", colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça ele virou o resto mas fixou seus olhos em mim, "Eu não arrumo briga porque quero, entende? É como se me perseguisse, sabe?", jogando os braços para baixo ele se inclinou na minha direção com uma expressão um tanto quanto perdida, "Talvez um pouco seja culpa minha, na maior parte das vezes eles dizem que eu sou um pouco... 'arrogante'? Convencido? Ou os dois.", a forma com que ele falava, tão descontraído e despreocupado, como se as consequências não existissem.

"Então... as pessoas arrumam briga com você constantemente?", eu deixei uma pequena risada escapar ao final da pergunta, com certeza não era bem essa a história.

"Tá, eu admito que as vezes eu quem arrumo briga com eles, mas as vezes não é inteiramente culpa minha...", com um suspiro aborrecido ele continuou, "eu não tenho culpa das garotas gostarem tanto assim de mim, e se elas pedem com tanto jeitinho como eu poderia dizer não, me entende?", o aborrecimento logo deu lugar a um sorriso sarcástico, mas isso explicava muita coisa, ele estava ficando com as namoradas dos outros garotos, provavelmente da escola, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar minha linha de raciocínio ele me interrompeu, "e também não é minha culpa que elas estejam interessadas em mim porque sou mais novo que eles.", com um último riso ele revirou os olhos e voltou a me encarar.

Minha expressão de choque novamente deve ter sido uma surpresa para ele, não, eu não compreendia do que ele estava falando de forma alguma, não era incomum garotos da idade dele dizerem que estavam saindo com mulheres mais velhas, mas nunca que essas mulheres já eram comprometidas... "Então... você arruma brigas na rua porque não sabia que essas garotas já tinham namorado?", a minha confusão era um tanto quanto óbvia na minha pergunta.

"Acho que basicamente sim," ele se encosta na cadeira como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais, "os caras da escola não chegam a arrumar confusão por esse tipo de coisa, pelo menos não comigo.", de todos os adolescentes inconsequentes nessas últimas décadas, Dankan com certeza era o pior dentre eles, "Já que estamos falando sobre escola acho que deveria comentar das minhas notas também, elas são ruins, mas eu não gosto muito de aparecer na maioria das aulas, elas só precisam ficar ok o suficiente para eu continuar no time de futebol americano, e é o máximo de esforço que eu faço." Sua expressão despreocupada era um tanto quanto estranha, porque o time era tão importante para ele?

"Então o time é algo importante para você?" Ele parecia levemente chocado com a pergunta, talvez nunca tivesse pensado muito sobre isso.

"Talvez... bom, eu gosto de jogar, me sinto livre, é como se um peso saísse de cima de mim.", essa havia sido a primeira resposta completamente genuína que recebi dele, seu rosto não possuía expressão nenhuma, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia procurar dentro de si mesmo a resposta. "Você vai perguntar das tentativas de suicídio, né?", tantando mudar de assunto rapidamente, ele deu um sorriso sem graça, "foram só épocas um pouco complicadas, eu só estava sendo um pouco dramático, não era nada de mais."

"Se você só estava sendo 'dramático', então porque tentou acabar com sua vida?", com um tom de voz sério eu tentei redirecionar a conversa para o problema principal, ele parecia um pouco assustado com a mudança de tom da conversa, todo o ar de brincadeira descontração o deixaram, e em seu lugar sentava apenas a casca daquele garoto animado e inconsequente com quem eu estava falando penas alguns minutos antes.

"Mamãe provavelmente já comentou que sou um tanto quanto... explosivo. Mas esse não é motivo...", ele suspirou desviando o olhar do meu e franzindo as sobrancelhas, "Eu só não aguentava mais a vida num geral, tudo estava sendo de mais, e eu sabia que tudo aquilo só iria acabar se eu estivesse morto.", seu tom era sério e frio, sua voz alegre havia desaparecido completamente, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido nada mais do que uma atuação.

"E agora você entende que essa não é a resposta?", meu tom era de preocupação, o problema daquele garoto estava muito mais fundo do que eu havia imaginado.

"Sei lá... vovô dizia que só os fracos desistiam e se matavam, então acho que no final das contas é isso que eu sou.", seus olhos caíram para o chão, seus dedos se retorciam do mesmo modo que sua mãe, "Aly não lembra, mas eu me lembro muito bem de quando fomos morar com vovô... eu nunca poderia esquecer...", como se revivendo cada segundo daqueles 8 anos, eu pude ver o garoto tremer e apertar os próprios braços em puro horror.

"Dankan... você precisa me contar o que aconteceu na casa do seu avô para eu poder te ajudar." estendendo as minhas mãos eu segurei seus braços firmemente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos assustados.

"Ele era horrível... o pior carrasco que você poderia imaginar... eu só tinha 4 anos de idade, mas ele já havia me ensinado a matar e sobreviver como se minha vida dependesse disso...", seus olhos não tinham expressão, era como se um filme estivesse passando dentro de sua cabeça, "Aly não conseguia fazer nada, ela estava aterrorizada de mais pra entender tudo aquilo, eu nunca à culpei por nada, mas para não sermos punidos todas as vezes eu sempre fazia as coisas por nós dois.", estranhamente, ele descrevia a irmã com um toque de carinho que não parecia existir em nenhuma parte dos outros relatos, "Eu sei que de nós dois ela teve o pior... sempre que os amigos do vovô iam em casa eu podia ouvir ela gritar e chorar, eu estava sempre trancado no quarto, nunca pude ajudar...", engolindo seco ele apertou as mãos juntas com raiva.

"Nada disso foi sua culpa, Dankan, e eu sei que você consegue compreender isso, o único culpado em toda essa história, o vilão disso tudo, é seu avô, e ninguém mais, você compreende?", falando com um tom sério eu olhei o garoto nos olhos enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça, a tensão em seus ombros levemente relaxando.

"Durante todos aqueles anos eu fiz o meu melhor para não deixar vovô zangado, mas nada estava bom o suficiente...", olhando para a janela do consultório, ou talvez para fora dela ele continuou, "Eu nunca vou esquecer a alegria que senti quando vi mamãe de novo, era como se eu tivesse sido salvo de um pesadelo que não tinha fim, era como se eu finalmente tivesse acordado," quando seus olhos voltaram para os meus eu podia ver que seu brilho havia retornado, "Por mais assustado que eu estivesse toda vez que tinha um pesadelo, toda vez que acordava e via que estava em casa meu coração parece de correr."

"E qual sua relação com os seus pais?", era a única pergunta que ainda não havia sido respondida.

"Nunca tive problema com nenhum dos dois, na verdade, por mais que mamãe quase nunca consiga estar em casa eu ainda amo ela da mesma forma, papai é o que sempre está com a gente na maior parte do tempo, e mesmo assim ele nunca consegue ter o mesmo toque que mamãe tem, mas ainda vejo suas ações com carinho...", um sorriso quase que nostálgico se formava em seu rosto, "papai não é muito bom nas coisas de casa, então na maior parte do tempo é desastre, mas os dois sempre fazem questão de estar conosco quando vamos fazer algo, mamãe nunca perdeu nenhum jogo meu."

Estranhamente, a relação de família era um tanto quanto... normal? Por mais feliz que eu estivesse de esse não ser o problema dessa complicada família ainda era algo complexo, eles se amavam incondicionalmente, mas suas cabeças estavam completamente quebradas. Olhando para o relógio pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, pude ver que nossa sessão havia acabado e não sentia que havia tocado nem a superfície do que era essa estranha persona de Dankan, "Bom, por essa semana só temos este tempo, mas espero vê-lo aqui novamente!", com um sorriso calmo e carinhoso me levantei para leva-lo até a perto, logo quando a abri pude ver um homem alto e esbelto, com um rosto europeu como se tivesse saído de uma revista de modelos, seus cabelos longos e loiros eram extremamente parecidos com o do garoto, e seus olhos eram quase que idênticos. Se levantando do sofá o homem abraçou o garoto, feliz por vê-lo novamente, e quando ele finalmente acenou em minha direção eu tive certeza, aquele deveria ser o pai das crianças, a semelhança não era em vão.

* * *

Mais dois dias haviam se passado desde que eu havia atendido o irmão mais velho da família, Dankan, ainda estava um pouco confuso com seu estado mental, ele parecia bem no exterior, mas quando começamos a tocar em assunto mais fundos ele pareceu completamente quebrado, mas logo que pisou para fora do consultório para ir embora com o pai era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele tivesse aprendido mais do que bem a esconder seus problemas. Mas hoje o paciente seria o último da família Leister, Alyna, que de acordo com a ficha tinha 15 anos e estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e essa era toda a informação que eu tinha, mas após correr meus dedos sob minhas outras anotações encontrei parte do que Warnessa e Dankan haviam relatado sobre a garota mais nova, estava um tanto quanto curioso. Sua foto era de tão péssima qualidade quanto as outras duas, no entanto seu rosto era muito mais pálido que dos outros dois, as olheiras profundas marcavam seus olhos e seus cabelos longos eram tão ruivos quanto os da mãe. Quando o grande relógio da sala de espera deu sua última batida para avisar que já eram 14 horas eu me levantei da aconchegante cadeira de couro e abri a porta do consultório para ver o mesmo homem da outra vez sentado ao lado de uma garota extremamente magra, já havia compreendido que o homem loiro era o pai das crianças, que quando me viu tocou de leve nos ombros da garota que o abraçou e veio em minha direção, ela parecia um tanto quanto anêmica.

Depois de sentar na cadeira, pude notar que a semelhança com sua mãe eram um tanto quanto visíveis em pessoa, inclusive seus olhos que eram da mesma cor. "Olá Alyna, por hoje gostaria de saber porque exatamente você veio me ver.", com um sorriso amigável e agradável no meu rosto eu olhei para a estranha garota que estava na minha frente, seu rosto sem nenhum expressão continuou imóvel.

"Acredito que seja por causa de Lenora," ela disse simplesmente, mas eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem 'Lenora' poderia ser, "Desde que consigo me lembrar, se bem que minhas memórias sou poucas e raras, a maioria delas começa quando eu tinha por volta de...", ela para como se as palavras tivessem sido roubadas de sua boca naquele instante, "9 anos, talvez...? Não consigo mais me lembrar com certeza... Mas desde que posso me lembrar Lenora está comigo", ela pausa por mais alguns segundos antes de reiterar o que havia acabado de dizer, "Não, não, desde que posso me lembrar Lenora está dentro de mim."

"Dentro de você?", minha curiosidade aumenta ao ouvir tal expressão estranha sair de seu rosto sem expressão.

"Sim, eu não sou a única que habita este corpo, Lenora o habita tanto quanto eu," sem hesitação ela responde a minha pergunta em um piscar de olhos, "Lenora diz estar vivendo neste universo há muitos milênios," seu corpo relaxa de leve, como se ela estivesse se soltando aos poucos para começar a falar, "Ela é uma pessoa um tanto quanto... complicada... as vezes acabados em grandes problemas por conta dela..."

"Que tipo de problema Lenora te causa?", que maneira curiosa de descrever alguém que aparentemente vive 'dentro' dela.

"Bom... sempre que eu tento lembrar alguma coisa do passado ela faz com que eu pare, mesmo que isso seja a força," engolindo a seco a garota continua, "eu geralmente não sei o que acontece quando Lenora toma controle, mas da última vez, quando acordei, estava quase me afogando em uma banheira vermelha, que depois descobri ser meu próprio sangue." minha expressão de surpresa já não eram mais tanta após os outros dois terem relatados coisas tão absurdas para mim, mas um estado diferente de consciência que chega a machucar o corpo não é algo incomum de se ouvir. 

"Você havia comentado que Lenora está vivendo neste universo há muitos milênios, correto? Ela é humana?", eu já havia lido algumas coisas sobre este tipo de transtorno, e entre os três, Alyna parecia ser a única com sintomas claramente definidos de algo.

"Acredito que não mas... não sei dizer exatamente o que ela é", a garota parecia procurar palavras que não existiam dentro de si, "talvez a palavra mais próxima que eu posso usar é 'vampiro', mas não sei se seria o coreto...", nesta altura da situação imaginei que nada fosse me surpreender, mas claramente estava errado.

"Você poderia descreve a sua aparência?", meu bloco de notas já havia se tornado uma verdadeira bagunça em tão pouco tempo, mesmo a criança claramente não se lembrando de nada.

"Ela se parece muito comigo para dizer a verdade... mas seus olhos são azuis, é como se eles brilhassem, seu cabelo é muito mais longo que o meu e completamente escuro, e por mais magra que eu seja, ela é mais", seus olhos se fixaram em um único pedaço do chão, como se estivesse se lembrando e vendo aquela imagem na sua cabeça. No entanto, sua descrição da 'criatura' era um tanto quanto interessante, quase como se fossem gêmeas. "Talvez o seu maior problema seja nos machucar quando vamos muito longe", a frase escapou seus lábios como que por acidente, e foi então que a olhei nos olhos pela primeira vez, era como se não existisse nenhuma emoção neles.

"Porque ela te machucaria?" com uma curiosidade levemente mórbida deixei as palavras saírem de mim, e foi então que sua inquietude cresceu exponencialmente, seus mãos se mexiam incessantemente, seus pés faziam ritmos distorcidos no chão, como se estivesse tentando ficar acordada.

"Lenora não quer que eu me lembre do que acontece na nossa infância... ela diz ser melhor assim...", seus movimentos inquietos então pararam abruptamente, seu corpo relaxou por completo, e seus olhos começaram a pular pela sala novamente, e depois de alguns segundos, sua postura mudou completamente, como num quadro da antiga realeza, e foi então que eu compreendi que já não estava mais falando com Alyna.

"Por favor, Doutor, acredito que você seja uma pessoa extremamente decente e prestigiada, não ouse fazer esta criança sofrer novamente", sua postura quase que rígida era como um choque de realidade, as duas eram completamente diferentes, "Acredito que eu não vá precisar de introdução, mas caso ainda haja alguma duvida, eu sou Lenora, aquela que vem protegendo Alyna desde à infância.", seu tom de voz era diferente, até mesmo o sotaque quase que vitoriano era um contraste de sua personalidade.

"Se seu intuito é protegê-la, então porque machucar o corpo? Ele é tão seu quando dela, não?", para mim havia sido uma pergunta quase que sensata, mas a mulher que agora estava na minha frente não parecia nem um pouco feliz, e cobriu seus lábios com os dedos antes de soltar uma leve risada sarcástica.

"Por muitos anos eu tentei protegê-la apenas com palavras, não deixando as outras pessoas tomarem vantagem de sua fraqueza, mas quanto mais tempo se passa, mais a criança é o motivo de nossa angustia", eu me sentia observado, como se ela estivesse me medindo dos pés à cabeça, "este foi o único modo que encontrei para deixa-lá a salvo do que eu guardo", ela parecia muito decidida com o que dizia, mesmo sabendo que não era necessariamente o certo.

"E o que você guarda? Se Alyna não pode fala, você pode, não é?", o que havia acontecido com essa menina? porque ela precisava ser 'protegida' desse jeito?

"Coisas horrendas aconteceram no começo de sua vida...", ela parou com um suspiro, tentando organizar suas palavras ríspidas, "sei que Dankan, o outro irmão esteve aqui, tanto quanto Warnessa, eles provavelmente já disseram a grande parte do que aconteceu, mas eu apareci muito depois, ou talvez logo no começo, é difícil de dizer. Mas quando notei minha existência neste corpo estávamos presos no porão de seu avô, acorrentados a três dias e duas noites, as correntes já tinham machucado nossa pele, não tínhamos mais força para gritar por ajuda ou chorar, mas eu podia ouvir Dankan gritando e chorando logo a cima de mim, pedindo por misericórdia, para que se ele fosse maltratar alguém que fosse ele, e não nós", seus olhos, em nenhum momento, se desgrudaram dos meus, seus palavras não carregavam nenhuma emoção, mas eu podia ver a dor que as memórias carregavam, "acredito que até então tínhamos apenas um ou dois anos de idade, e quase uma semana completa depois, ele finalmente veio para nos livrar das correntes, seus passos pesados faziam a poeira do chão se levantar, mas nosso sofrimento não havia acabado ainda... oh, não, ele ainda iria durar, não importava o quanto Dankan tentava nos salvar, o quanto ele trabalhava em dobro para não sermos punidos, aquela criatura, que não pode ser chamada de homem, ainda nos punia. Tantas vezes durante daqueles muitos anos seus companheiros abusaram de nosso corpo frágil", pela primeira vez em todo seu relato, Lenora demonstrou emoção, olhando para suas mãos com raiva, com uma sede de vingança, "mas Alyna não estava lá para ver nada disso, logo que surgi neste corpo eu à coloquei para dormir, a criança não precisa saber de nada disso."

"Não se preocupe, Lenora, nada do que você disse aqui hoje chegará aos ouvidos de Alyna de nenhuma forma", seu rosto estóico se converteu em um pequeno sorriso e se virou para o relógio, que já marcava alguns minutos após o fim desta sessão, era como se o tempo tivesse escorrido pelas minhas mãos, "Olhe a hora, nosso atendimento desta semana termina por aqui, nos vemos semana que vem, então?", simplesmente acenando com a cabeça, ela se levantou roboticamente e andou até a porta para se despedir, eu pude ver novamente o homem que com certeza era o pai das crianças sentado no sofá da recepção, com um olhar levemente preocupado, talvez pela demora. Com um sorriso brilhante e alegre ele deu alguns tapinhas nas costas da menina, que agora parecia rir de forma forçada, como se tentando imitar a outra sem muito sucesso.

* * *

Eu não sabia o que colocar no meu relatório sobre nenhum dos três, eu já havia lido e re-lido todas as minhas anotações e considerações finais que havia escrito após cada consulta, mas este era um caso tão extraordinariamente fora do meu normal que eu não conseguia conceber como eles ainda conseguiam ter tanta sanidade, seria a estrutura familiar? Eles pareciam um tanto quanto unidos, mas me pergunto se aquele era o único motivo pelo qual conseguiam manter suas ações levemente normais. E pelo pai não ter tido uma consulta também, imagino que não tenha nenhum problema tão complexo quanto as crianças e a esposa. Também não consigo compreender como um único homem pode ter causado tanta dor e sofrimento para esta família... E o que pode ter acontecido com ele...


	3. Balada

Já faziam alguns meses que estava frequentando aquele bar, as músicas de darkwave e outros tipos menos populares eram exatamente o que me levaram até aquele lugar. O cheiro de fumaça e cigarros se misturavam e por algum motivo, criavam um odor único, que eu só havia sentido naquele lugar. À este ponto, já reconhecia a maioria dos rostos na multidão, talvez não conhecesse seus reais nomes, mas com certeza reconhecia os apelidos que usavam na internet, o que nessa época era o mais comum, ninguém queria ser descoberto, ser anônimo era o normal. Mas naquela noite de inverno tudo mudou, como se um tapete tivesse sido arrancado de baixo de mim, sua silhueta apareceu entre a abertura que separava o bar, tingido por um neon vermelho das escadas que terminavam no balcão da entrada, seus longos cabelos mal pranchados onde a curvatura natural ainda aparecia de leve brilhavam como sangue na luz, e seus olhos claros eram como os de uma coruja na névoa da noite. Seus modos quietos e quase que diminutivos pareciam ser estratégicos para que ninguém à notasse, um fantasma quase transparente que parecia flutuar pela pequena multidão até um canto remoto, onde apenas a escuridão reinava. Os amigos ao me lado pareciam rir enquanto bebiam e conversa continuava fluindo, mas meus olhos não conseguiam se afastar da direção geral daquela magra criatura que havia entrado o meu "habitat natural", aquela com toda a certeza era sua primeira vez ali, e ela claramente estava sozinha, não queria assustá-la mas queria em aproximar, queria descobrir seu nome, não apenas seu apelido, mas minha coragem para tal coisa era pouca. Por mais que já tivesse saído com várias outras garotas elas sempre eram as primeiras à vir falar comigo de uma maneira ou de outra, isso nunca havia sido uma dificuldade antes, e com toda a certeza que dissesse isso para os meus amigos ali presente seria o motivo de piada para o resto de toda a eternidade. Mas nunca vou esquecer aquele momento de iniciativa e confiança, Disorder havia acabado de começar a tocar, e eu notei a cabeça dela ao longe de levantar em reconhecimento, descobriria muito depois que Chiasm era uma de suas bandas favoritas, mas esse não é o ponto. Peguei um dos guardanapos da mesa rapidamente, escrevi quase que correndo em uma letra horrenda que eu esperava ser legível "me liga?" seguido do longo número de meu celular na época, assinado apenas com um G e um A, minhas iniciais na internet, eu era tido como um estranho, uma das poucas pessoas que usava o primeiro nome, mas não importava.

Eu me levantei quase que correndo, atravessando toda a pista de dança em sua direção, ela havia fechado os olhos e começado a se balançar ao som da música, não estava dançando, mas seu corpo parecia estar num completo transe pela música, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta naquele momento eu me espremi por entre a multidão tentando alcança-la, e enquanto os últimos ritmos da música acabavam e ela lentamente abria seus olhos com um leve sorriso no rosto eu estava ali. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente de um sorriso para completa surpresa, com a fraca luz de uma das portas do banheiro brilhando em seu rosto pálido finalmente pude ver os detalhes com mais clareza, seus cabelos vermelhos como vinho caíam por cima de seu rosto magro e fino, os olhos azuis pintados com delineador que parecia ter escorrido de leve no caminho até aqui, os lábios pálidos sem nada enquanto seu fino pescoço era adornado por um colar grosso de fita preta com várias pedras vermelhas. Levantei meu olhar rapidamente para seus olhos e lhe entreguei o pedaço de papel que segurava na mão, e como um raio de luz na escuridão sai dali o mais rápido que pode, deixando seus olhos confusos para trás, torcendo com todas as forças que ela pudesse entender a estranha escrita contida naquela misera tentativa de chamar sua atenção. De muito longe enquanto as músicas continuavam eu podia vê-la procurando meu rosto na multidão, mas ainda segurando o papel próximo ao seu peito, um gesto um tanto carinhoso, na minha percepção ao longe.

Mas muito antes da noite terminar, notei ela rapidamente se escorregando por entre a multidão, passando pela grande abertura e muito provavelmente indo para casa. Considerando que ainda era "cedo", fiquei surpreso, mas não liguei muito, isso queria dizer que eu finalmente podia sair das sombras e parar de me esconder, não queria que ela me fizesse perguntas, eu com certeza não iria saber o que responder, e aquilo com certeza quebraria o mistério que eu havia desenvolvido até aquele momento. Ou estava apenas tentando me enganar, e estava morrendo de medo de ela me achar um completo idiota em meio toda aquela situação estranha, afinal de contas, aquela havia sido a primeira vez que há vi por ali. Durante o resto da noite, nada de muito diferente aconteceu, tanto eu quanto os outros rapazes nos enchemos de álcool, e voltamos para o apartamento que dividíamos não muito longe dali caindo pelas ruas e rindo de nada, alguns levavam com si alguma garota que haviam conhecido durante a noite, mas num geral, entre nós quatro, apenas Darden estava acompanhado naquela noite, por sorte, nenhum de nós precisava dividir um quarto com ninguém, era um apartamento até que grande, mas extremamente velho e caindo aos pedaços, já era de se esperar considerando o preço que estávamos pagando. Meus quarto era o segundo à esquerda, logo após Elliott, não consigo me lembrar de muito depois de cair na cama, mas nunca vou conseguir esquecer os sonhos que em assombraram naquela noite, eu ainda tenho guardada as páginas amareladas onde escrevi cada detalhe do mesmo para sempre poder me lembrar.

Ela estava lá, a misteriosa garota ruiva daquela noite, seus olhos azuis e cristalinos me olhavam de longe, o bar estava vazio, como se apenas nós dois existíssemos naquela noite, a fumaça densa cobria todo o chão, e eu parecia estar flutuando até ela. Seus finos e pálidos lábios suspiravam palavras que eu parecia desconhecer, numa língua que nunca havia existido até aquele momento. Eu podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas, o toque de seus finos dedos em minhas mãos, Forest estava tocando de fundo, eu reconhecia muito bem a melodia, quantas vezes já havia tocado aquela música com os outros rapazes? Algumas muitas, o suficiente para reconhece-la até mesmo em sonho, afinal de contas, The Cure era uma das bandas mais pedidas quando íamos tocar em qualquer lugar. Mas eu podia sentir seu corpo frágil contra o meu, seus ossos levemente aparentes e seu rosto corada, enquanto ela dançava graciosamente pela névoa. E enquanto a música parecia ficar mais longe e mais abafada eu podia ver a estranha névoa subir e ficar mais densa, cambaleando para a frente tentando enxergar qualquer coisa pude ver as grandes árvores, havíamos parado em uma grande floresta, o cheiro de terra úmida invadia meus sensos, como se eu realmente estivesse ali, e eu podia vê-la, um grande roupão de veludo recaia sobre seus ombros magros, seu pescoço pálido completamente a mostra, nada para bloquear minha visão de sua jugular pulsante e cheia de vida, eu podia sentir minha boca salivar, podia sentir o doce gosto de seu sangue em meus lábios. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam postos num coque, apenas algumas mechas escorriam pelas suas costas e rosto. Eu me aproximava de forma lenta, até que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, eles não eram mais azuis e límpidos como eu me lembrava, aquele amarelo vivo como o sol que uma criança desenha durante seus primeiros anos de vida me acertaram como um golpe no estômago. Seus lábios de partiram para me dizer algo, palavras que nunca esqueci, "komm zu mir, meine Liebe", eu não sabia o que aquilo significava ainda, mas meu corpo continuou em sua direção como se estivesse sendo atraído por uma forma magnética. A floresta se tornava vermelha, como o neon do bar naquela noite, sua pela pálida começava a parecer gelada e morta, mas o brilho em seus olhos continuava ali, e no momento que me me ajoelhei à sua frente, pude ver as presas de algo muito mais antigo do que eu, mas seus lábios macios como seda tocaram nos meus como eu nunca havia sentido antes. Sem nunca querer sair daquele doce beijo, fui acordado por Ripley, que chacoalhava meus ombros incessantemente.

"O que é que você quer, seu idiota?!", eu disse irritado por ter saído de meu lindo sonho, mas ele soltou apenas um suspiro e me entregou o celular que era claramente meu, ele já havia tocado pelo menos umas três vezes, provavelmente perdido entre as almofadas do sofá batido da sala, um número desconhecido, e pela quarta vez, ele tocou, enquanto Ripley saia do quarto batendo os pés de raiva. "Alô?", eu respondi enquanto me levantava, a dor de cabeça criada pelo álcool da noite passada começava a se instalar e meu corpo ainda não tinha o mesmo senso de balanço que antes, mas me escorei a escrivaninha à procura de um pedaço de papel, não queria esquecer aquelas palavras. "Olá... não sei se você se lembra de mim mas... pediu pra eu ligar.", a voz suave e doce, quase que inocente do outro lado da linha fez meu coração acelerar de uma forma que eu não sabia ser possível, era ela, com toda certeza era ela, eu pensei, meu rosto queimava e minhas mãos tremiam, enquanto começava a detalhas o sonho ao mesmo tempo que podia finalmente escutar sua voz. "E-eu lembro sim, te dei meu número ontem à noite, não poderia esquecer de você...", as palavras fluíam de meus lábios como se já tivessem sido escritas, como se aquela fosse apenas uma cena num teatro, "Bom, eu ainda não sei seu nome, G.A.", com uma pequena risada quase que infantil, eu podia imagina-la recostada em sua cama, enrolando seus longos cabelos nos dedos, mas essa era exatamente a hora que eu mais temia, responder seus perguntas curiosas, "Gasper.", eu respondi sem nem pensar enquanto minhas trêmulas mãos levaram a caneta até o topo da página esperando que ela me dissesse seu próprio nome em seguida, "Alyna.", ela respondeu suavemente, como se tivesse um sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu nunca iria querer esquecer aquele nome, de nenhuma forma, e mesmo com a grafia errada, o coloquei no topo da página antes de continuar descrevendo o estranho sonho que havia tido. Continuamos conversando por talvez dez ou vinte minutos, ela comentava de suas músicas favoritas, e de como aquela havia sido sua primeira vez numa festa daquele tipo, como estava encantada com todas as pessoas, enquanto eu, completamente encantado por sua voz e trejeitos, apenas respondia bobamente com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto me lembrava de seus olhos naqueles últimos momentos em meu sonho. "Quantos anos você tem?", ela perguntou num tom um tanto quanto curioso, provavelmente porque até agora eu não havia dito quase nada sobre mim mesmo, "Fiz 19 mês passado, e você?", com um pouco de vergonha de admitir que era tão jovem ouvi a pequena risada que ela tentou segurar por trás do telefone, "Pensei que você fosse bem mais velho do que eu, fiz 16 no início do ano.", pego levemente de surpresa eu deixei uma risada me escapar, ela parecia mais velha do que isso, não, isso seria um desserviço à sua beleza, era parecia mais inteligente do que isso. "Hoje à noite vai ter outra festa daquela, porque você não me acompanha?", dificilmente eu iria duas noites seguidas, ainda mais com a ressaca do outro dia, mas não podia perder a oportunidade, "Uhm... acho que posso ir hoje à noite... mas vou ter que convencer meu irmão pra me levar...", um tanto quanto preocupada com a proposta ela soltou um suspiro, "Mas prometo que vou! Por favor, espere por mim!", com um tom animado ela desligou a ligação com pressa. Irmão? Eu pensei comigo mesmo, provavelmente um irmão mais velho, já que ele iria leva-la, seria por isso que ela saiu tão cedo aquela noite? Aqueles pensamentos não saíram da minha mente durante o dia todo, os outros rapazes acharam extremamente estranho eu comentar que iria hoje para o bar novamente, mas nenhum deles tinha energia o suficiente para ir comigo, e aquela era a minha vantagem, não teria ninguém para ficar no meu pé naquela noite. E conforme o fim da tarde se aproximava eu comecei a me preparar mentalmente para encontra-la novamente.

Com a brisa fria da noite passando pelas minhas bochechas como lâminas afiadas eu à esperei do lado de fora, afinal, ela não havia especificado onde eu devia espera-la... A jaqueta de couro pesada mas já velha e quase caindo aos pedaços cobria meus braços do frio, e depois de alguns minutos, enquanto várias outras pessoas chegavam - consideravelmente menos do que na noite passada, eu vi um estranho carro preto estacionar do outro lado da rua, um corpo pálido e magro saia da porta do carona correndo e se ajeitando rapidamente, enquanto do outro lado, saia uma figura um tanto quanto mais alta, mas tão pálida quanto, "Você não precisa vir comigo, vai me fazer passar vergonha!", sob protestos incessantes eu pude reconhecer a doce voz que me agraciara no telefone mais cedo, era ela, e muito provavelmente o irmão mais velho. Mesmo nas sombras eu podia ver sua figura alta e forte, ele com toda a certeza poderia me quebrar no meio se realmente quisesse, sua voz um pouco rouca respondia aos protestos da irmã sem muito conflito, "Já disse que vou ficar no andar de baixo, não quero nem saber o que você vai fazer, quando eles forem fechar eu te levo pra casa.", ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o que ela iria fazer, provavelmente só estava lhe dando uma carona.

Ao ver meu rosto próximo a entrada, suas bochechas se encheram de sangue quente, puxando a manga da blusa pesada e xadrez do irmão como uma criança, "É ele...", ela disse baixinho, mas ao vazio das ruas à esta hora eu ainda pude ouvir seu leve tom de vergonha, "Grandes coisa...", o irmão respondeu bocejando e acenando para mim enquanto passava reto e entrava no bar. Andando um pouco mais rapidamente ela chegou perto de mim num moletom que parecia um tanto quanto antigo, talvez até mesmo do irmão, ele era um tanto quanto maior que ela, mas parecia lhe servir da forma certa ao mesmo tempo, a saia ornamentada com a estampa de pequenas flores brancas num fundo de vinho escuto eram acentuados por suas botas robustas, hoje não havia maquiagem em seu rosto, e seus cabelos estavam naturalmente ondulados. "D-desculpe o atraso, meu irmão não é o melhor com direções...", ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar de mim, o que me doeu mais do que deveria naquele momento, "Não se preocupe, não faz muito tempo que cheguei.", respondi me desencostando da parede e tomando a coragem de tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo que havia caído na frente de seu rosto, pega de surpresa ela deu um leve pulinho soltando uma pequena lamúria de surpresa. Passando pela pesada porta de madeira tirei a carteira do bolso pagando as duas entradas enquanto a garota me entregava um único ticket como sempre, confusa com o dinheiro eu dei um leve sorriso enquanto Alyna chegava para perto para tirar a própria carteira da pequena bolsa que carregava, "Que cavalheiro...", a garota disse num tom sarcástico enquanto me entregava os dois bilhetes. Me olhando um tanto quanto confusa ela se encolheu ao pegar o segundo bilhete.


End file.
